To Fuck Or Get Fucked,That Is The Question!
by KavorlyShadows
Summary: Usually it's the guy who wants to fuck after being in a relationship for over a week and the girl who wants a meaningful relationship. In this fanfic Bella Swan cannot wait to spread her legs for Mr. Edward Cullen, but what's going to happen when the guy is the one that is interested in a relationship that is based on more then just sex?


He was supposedly a gentlemen who would never harm a lady such as I. His bronze hair and golden eyes were the elements that drew me in and I could not help but go into his office that hot August day. The windows were cracked open and the sound of cars was the only sound that could be heard from his office except his typing on the keyboard. I normally would never come into work dressed like such a slut but when I wanted something I was willing to do just about anything to get it. I popped out my chest making my size B cup boobs look like size C, and I knocked on his office door. A husky dull voice responded inside by telling me to come inside, and I opened the door very slowly so that I did not seem to anxious. The first thing I saw when I walked into his office was his football trophies hanging on a self against the back wall. His whole office was very traditional looking and everything was in its proper place, like one of those neat tidy offices you would only see in a Sears catalog. His eyes looked away from the computer screen and he began to study me, every part of me. He stood up from his desk and walked half way across the room so that he was arm length away. He extended his hand and offered me to shake it.

"That's some interesting office attire you are wearing Ms. Swan," he said to me as his eyes stayed glued to my chest. I looked slightly down at his crotch and noticed a slight boner forming in his pants. I smiled with content and satisfaction. Turning a guy on had to be one of the best feelings in the entire world, it was a small victory but it gives a women a sense of control. I looked back up and stepped a little closer to him and he unglued his eyes from my chest so that he was meeting my glance.

"Why thank you boss I wore it just for you today." I took another step closer to that his back was up against the desk and he could no longer move back any further.

"Well that's um...that's highly inappropriate attire for work Ms. Swan, im afraid I am going to have to right you up for violating the office policy." He attempted to reach behind for his pen but was unable to because it was out of reach. I took the opportunity to press my whole body against his, our bodies were so close that I could smell his minty fresh breath. I knew that I would not be able to keep him there for long because he was way stronger then I was.

"Look big boy I know I violated the rules, but rules are meant to be broken." I spoke in a soft whisper so that no one passing by or even with their ears pressed up against the door could hear what was going on in the office room. I started to undo his tie with one hand, while the other hand began to explore his man hood. I pressed my left hand against the lump in his pants and as soon as I did he full force pushed me across the room. I landed on the carpet and could not believe what had just happened. I looked at my knee and saw a bloody scrap from sliding across the carpet. I cringed at the sight of blood and looked up at my boss who stood there looking at me in complete horror. It was like he was paralyzed and in shock of his own actions. I started to stand up but before I could he rushed over to me and insisted that I sit in his chair while he got my a bandage for my knee. He went into his cabinate and came back with a bandage.

"There is no excuse for mine or your physical actions Ms. Swan." he said as he took off the bandage wrapping.

"You could have got us both fired if someone had walked in and saw what was going on," he continued to lecture me but the only thing I was paying attention to was his bronze hair and golden eyes, and he smile, I found myself wondering what if would be like to just fuck the shit out of my boss right here right now in this very office. My erotic thoughts became more and more extreme and it did not take long for my underwear to become very wet and uncomfortable. I was going to go for it, right here right now! He was in the middle of his sentence when grabbed his face and pressed it against mine hard so that our lips were pressed against one another. It took all the strength in my body to keep his mouth on mine and muffle the objections. I could not control myself any longer, he had made me wait long enough and I was not going to wait any longer. For the second time today I attempted to take off his tie and then I throw it on the floor. I started to unbutton his belt when he suddenly shoved me backwards so that I was laying across his desk. I was very relieved that he had no shoved me all the way across the room again because that had just plain fucking hurt. He grabbed both of my hands so I could not fight back and looked into my eyes. He looked so hot with his hair all tussled around and the wild look in his eyes.

"Listen here Ms. Swan, this is my company, this is my office, and so therefore you follow my rules," he said in a hushed voice so that no one would suspect what was going on inside the office. He leaned in closer so that his mouth was pressed right up against my ear. My breathing increased rapidly and my undies became more and more soaked by the second. I was waiting for him to say something to me anything but for a long while all he did was slowly and quietly breath next to my ear. Then after a while I heard him take a deep breath.

"Ms. Swan, if you came into my office to get fucked then I am sorry but you came to the wrong place." I lifted my knee in attempt to kick him in the balls for pissing me off. I was over here wet and horny because of him and he was going to tell me that I could not get anything!

"Ms. Swan I do not fuck anything with legs, I get to know that thing with legs first and then if I find it attractive both physically and personality wise, then I may have an interest in fucking it.", he said in a whisper.

"Why do you not find me attractive, god damn I would do anything to be yours for a night." I licked my lips and tried my hardest not to start having erotic fantasies again. I was so pissed off that he would not give me a good fucking! From everything I had heard I thought it would be easy to get him on me. I looked into his wonderful eyes and then looked away in complete shame. It had just dawned on me how much of a little tramp I looked right now, how could I stoop so low? I tried to get up off the table and this time he let me. I grabbed my purse and was about to leave the room when he grabbed my arm.

"I do find you attractive Ms. Swan, I really do." he grabbed a pen and wrote something down on it then stuffed it inside my bra. That night driving home from work I took out the paper

Ms. Swan,

My place, tomorrow, hope you like home cooked dinners.

~E. Cullen


End file.
